


Sasuke, You're A Star

by prostheticpuppet



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prostheticpuppet/pseuds/prostheticpuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is the star of the baseball team. He is adored by most -- many of his admirers go to great lengths just to get his attention but none of them have ever gone this far..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sasuke, You're A Star

5:00 pm

Every Tuesday for the past three months, the baseball team have had practice after school. They always followed the soccer players whose practice ended roughly around 4:30 each day — both teams rushing between the showers, lockers and to and from the field in the short span of 30 minutes.

5:30 pm

The automatic lights have been shut off for 10 minutes now. The soccer players have gone home or stayed to support their friends in practice. The sound of cheering and yelling can be heard on the other side of the door — the cracking sound of leather hitting wood and feet stomping across dirt. Everyone who is not apart of the sport is sitting in the stands — backpacks and duffle bags lining the seats and floors. Most of the audience is female save for a few siblings or “best friends”. They all chat and cheer, taking pictures and texting about how cute their boyfriends looks in their uniforms.

Sitting on the top row, Lee leaned against the wire gates of the bleachers. Still dressed in his soccer uniform, he stretched his feet across the step in front of him, eyes glued to the field. Despite the many players — all uniquely dressed in their practice outfits — the teen’s eyes were only glued on one person.

Sasuke Uchiha

Following every movement like a hawk watching its prey, Lee let out a shallow breath. This is where he sat everyday, watching the raven haired boy work at his sport. He fought the urge to jump out of the stand and run to him — to just be near him.

He remembered the first day he transferred to this school — his twin insisting that they attend the same school in order to become closer. He didn’t see the point at first but now he refused to even think of regretting this decision.

The first school event he ever attended was a baseball game and the first person up to pitch — Sasuke. Even from the crowded stands and under the bright lights — his eyes could only stay focused on him. The way the Uchiha’s arm flew back and swung forward, muscles moving under his uniform to execute the perfect throw. His face was concentrated and his eyes — those eyes. Such a deadly stare for a sport. He almost seemed to look through his opponents as if they weren’t worth time and by the way the game played out — they definitely weren’t.

From that day on, Lee hunted for the Uchiha. He skipped class to roam and halls, peeked into classrooms and scooped the lunch room — all in an attempt to get a glimpse of those dark eyes again.

They reminded him of himself — a person who had been hurt and thrown into darkness. Though Sasuke was popular, Lee could see through that fame. He was a shadow just like him and because of that — Lee wanted him. 

7:20 pm

Just outside the gates of the field, cars revved up and started to pull away as the players from both teams said their goodbyes and went home. Lee stayed by the gates near the bleachers, hiding in the shadows. His twin would have normally been here by now to pick him up but he didn’t pay the time any mind. Once the rest of the cars had pulled away, only one was left and in it sat the object of his admiration.

He watched as the player maneuvered his duffle bag to the back seat. He pulled out his phone and began to text someone — no, he was dialing a number. At the same time, Lee reached down into his pocket and touched his phone. A couple of months prior, he had left an anonymous number in the Uchiha’s locker. He didn’t leave a name, just a simple note that read: call me ♥ sasuke-kun ♥

He didn’t expect for the Uchiha to actually try the number but one night —

Sitting on the window sill of his bedroom, Lee stared onto the streets just outside his door. Cars drove past and people walked hand in hand or in deep conversation — a few rushed to get by. One person stood in the middle of the crowd, leaning against a lamp post. He pulled out his phone and began to dial a number and once he pressed enter — Lee’s phone began to ring.

He waited several moments, watching the Uchiha’s face grow impatient before he finally picked up but did not speak a word.

"Who is this?", came the uninterested voice on the end of the call. Lee shuddered with delight and struggled to keep his breathing from being heard. Sasuke asked the question again before finally hanging up. He walked away and disappeared down the street — Lee kept his phone on his ear until the Uchiha was out of sight.

This time, he answered the phone much faster. Eyes glued to the boy sitting in the car, he simply stared and waited for him to speak. Clearly the baseball player was waiting for an answer before he wasted his breath and when he didn’t get one, he hung up.

Lee lowered the phone from his ear. Sasuke clearly thought he was alone as he glared at his cell phone. He’s never seen such a disappointed look from such a beautiful face.

For several moments, Sasuke just stared out his window — as if contemplating something. Perhaps he would try the number again? Lee would answer as many times as he had to until the Uchiha came looking for him — who was that?

The passenger door of Sasuke’s car opened and a female climbed inside. She planted a kiss on his cheek and smiled — her lips moving as she started off in some mindless chatter. Oh..Lee knew her. He’d seen her around but this was the first time he’s seen her in his car. Sasuke didn’t look too interested in what she was saying — he didn’t look to interested in her at all. Lee hoped there was no real attraction between them.

Eyes narrowed once he caught a glimpse of her face again — her eyes stared at him in complete admiration, as if he were a super hero. No — no one was allowed to look at his Sasuke-kun that way. He was the only one who was allowed to stare at those dark eyes and swoon beneath them. No one else knew the true darkness that hid in those orbs and because of that — in Lee’s eyes only — Sasuke was a star.

Coming up the sidewalk was the shadow’s twin and his annoying boyfriend. He didn’t comment on the redhead nor did he try to catch his brother’s attention. He hovered in the shadows just a tad longer before stepping out and exiting the gates. His brother apologized for coming late but Lee knocked him off with a simple shrug. His focus stayed on Sasuke and it wasn’t until their gazes met in Sasuke’s rear view mirror did he smirk and look away.

The car pulled out and drove away from the school, leaving the remaining trio to themselves.

"Did you enjoy the practice, Lee-kun? I am going to try out for the baseball team next year!", his brother exclaimed as they began to walk away.

“Yea…I think I might, as well…”


End file.
